


Say Something

by laratsuki



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Feel free to correct me, Feel free to judge, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Ninjago AU, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tags Are Hard, That's Really Sad, Why Did I Write This?, at least I think so, hope there aren't any big mistake, i'm italian, say something, so sorry for my English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratsuki/pseuds/laratsuki
Summary: I put my music on shuffle and when "Say something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera started playing I got this idea. Also, I'm Italian, so sorry if there are some mistakes! Feel free to correct me, tho. Also, I suck at summaries eheh.Lloyd and Harumi have been together for almost 5 years, their relationship had always been amazing, but something was wrong, they could both feel it.Hope you'll like it!
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ninjago and I love Lloyd. As for Harumi, this is an AU, so everything is a little bit different.   
> If something is wrong or there are many mistakes, feel free to tell me!  
> I suggest you to read it while listening to Say Something.  
> For inspiration I also used Sergio Sylvestre's cover. Check it out, he has an amazing voice!  
> Hope you'll enjoy :3

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

_ I'll be the one, if you want me to _

_ Anywhere, I would've followed you _

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

Lloyd and Harumi have been together for almost 5 years, their relationship had always been amazing, but something was wrong, they could both feel it. None of them were able to voice their thoughts though. But lately Lloyd couldn’t stand it anymore, they were fighting too much and god, he was really hoping that Harumi would have said something about it. It was hard though. He could try being the one to say something about that. He could, right?

_ And I am feeling so small _

_ It was over my head _

_ I know nothing at all _

On the other hand, Harumi felt a little bit more suffocated everytime they were fighting, she always felt like she was nothing. She started feeling too suffocated in her own home, between the four walls that should be her safe place. She felt so small, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know anything, what to say, what to do, what was happening.

_ And I will stumble and fall _

_ I'm still learning to love _

_ Just starting to crawl _

They both were inexperienced in love, they didn’t know how to say it. They were just 23 years old, they were the only experience they've ever had. Apparently they were both still learning to love, they couldn’t do it. Love could’ve looked easy to everybody else, but to them it was so hard. They really liked each other, they loved each other, they just didn’t know how to do it. They’ve never been taught that. Fighting was way easier, they had been training for their whole life for it. They tried to help each other, but how could they help the other, when they couldn’t even help themselves, when they didn’t even know what love was.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you _

_ Anywhere, I would've followed you _

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

Their hearts both needed to be released from whatever was going on between them. They couldn’t take it anymore. Both of them felt guilty for what was happening, they felt sorry that they weren’t enough for each other. Lloyd thought that it was all his fault, he could’ve tried more, he loved Harumi, he would do anything for her, but he wasn’t able to make her happy, he wasn’t able to make her feel good, to give her peace. While Harumi knew that it was the opposite, he was amazing, he was the best person she had ever known, the only problem was her. She was a burden for him, she couldn’t be happy, her own home was like a prison cell. It wasn’t Lloyd’s fault, it was hers.    
Their hearts knew it was both of them’s fault. They needed to say something, or else it will get worse and worse.

_ And I will swallow my pride _

_ You're the one that I love _

_ And I'm saying goodbye _

They both needed to swallow their pride. It was hard to say, once they understood that it was too late to just talk about it. They tried to find some other resolution to their huge problem. Their pride didn’t let them do that, didn’t allow them to say something that will change their whole life. But it had come to a point where it was more than needed, it was necessary for them to keep living in an healthy environment. And they loved each other, they loved each other to death, and that was the reason they had to say goodbye.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

_ And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you _

_ And anywhere, I would have followed you _

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

That was it, their last moment together. There was still a spark of hope in them. They were hugging like there was no tomorrow, and maybe it was like that. They couldn’t keep going on like this, they had to do it. They were both crying, crying ‘cause they weren’t good for each other, no matter how much love there was in them, there was that one thing that was making this love toxic. Toxic for their relationship, Toxic for their whole life.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _

_ Say something _

That’s it. Also their last spark of hope died, they had given up on each other. They both opened their mouths, but the lump in their throat blocked them. They tried again. This time they both spoke in unison, with their voice cracked from crying.

《We need to talk...》

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If so leave kudos and comments, I'd really like to know what you think about it!  
> Love you all!


End file.
